She Will Be Loved
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile..."


Just some fluffy Mike/Fi action I couldn't get out of my mind. Hope you like it!

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh,_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_As her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved._

**She Will Be Loved**

I'm not sure why I'm here but for some reason it feels right.

It happens every time we fight, after she runs out of my loft holding back tears, screaming profanities at me in that Irish accent or throwing things. It's always supposed to be the last time, this relationship is infectious, it's bad for us but I can't for the life of me seem to walk away from it. And there are times when I wonder, what the hell is the matter with me? Why can't I let go of the woman who's responsible for most of my emotional distress, the problems in my life that always seem to pop up at the worst times? There's always one simple answer to that question. She's the only one. And I'm addicted; I couldn't walk away even if I wanted to.

Fiona is and always will be the only one I choose. I've come close before but she's the one person who never seems to go away, our relationship doesn't fray or become dull. Hell, I don't think the word dull is even in her vocabulary. We have our moments, we have our fights. Sometimes we have those few brief seconds where I'm holding my breath and I'm almost sure we're done for. Of course it never happens.

I'm thankful for that though, because I'm not sure what I would do if I didn't have Fi in my life. It would be like a carousel, simply going round and round and listening to the same old song. With her there's always a spark (sometimes literally) and nothing is ever simple. She thrives on danger and adrenaline, driving fast and hoping that she makes it out alive. Sometimes it's a little much, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy a car chase or the occasional bomb blast from time to time.

Suddenly, in the midst of my thoughts I see the lights in her apartment flick on, her silhouette appearing in the window like something out of a movie. I know she can see me, the street lamps are like a spotlight on me and the drops of rain that pelt against my face glisten. My clothes are soaked and my hair lays flat against my forehead, but I can't bring myself to notice or care. I'm watching Fi as her shadow moves toward the door before it slowly opens and one green eye peeks out at me, the rest of her body hidden within the house.

I want to scream at her, tell her what I came here for but my throat feels dry and tight and if I try and speak I'm afraid I'll choke on my words. Thankfully she seems to sense my distress and the door opens all the way, revealing her fully. A small smile tugs at my lips and I step forward, my hands gripping her shoulders and pushing her back inside. She tries to protest but before she can open her mouth I have her pushed up against the wall, kissing her neck and nipping at the soft flesh as lust courses through my veins.

Fiona whimpers a little but she doesn't protest, tilting her head back instead and allowing me more access. Through the kisses I manage to mutter in her ear, hearing her gasp as my teeth graze over her earlobe.

"How long are we gonna keep doing this?" I ask, pulling back to look in her wide eyes. She shrugs helplessly but the smirk that slowly etches itself onto her face tells me she's got a plan brewing in her mind.

"I don't know," she whispers, her hand slowly traveling up my thigh. "How long would you like to keep doing this?" I can't stop the laugh that escapes me, starting deep in my throat and vibrating my whole body as I press my face into her shoulder, savoring the scent of her skin.

I feel her hands working the buttons on my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and letting her palms rest against my chest as she captures my lips in a passionate kiss, he tongue begging my lips for entrance. We're too far gone now, teetering so close to the edge I can practically see the bottom. I pick Fi up and her long legs wrap around my waist as I carry her to the bedroom.

I have a mental map of her apartment and I easily dodge the furniture and find the bed with ease, dropping her onto it and removing my pants as quickly as I can. I turn back to fi and see that impish grin on her face, her white sundress now on the floor. Quickly I straddle her, peppering kisses along her collar bone, working my way down to her body and back up again.

Her back arches slightly and she moans, the sound sending a tremor through me as she allows me to enter her. Both our chests are heaving and our hips begin racing against each other, the friction almost unbearable. Fiona's nails dig into my shoulders and rake down my back, her face pressed deep in the crook of my neck as we approach our destination.

Finally we begin the decent and I can hear her calling my name, the Irish accent inside suddenly making itself present as the fire burns hotter in my stomach. It's like being stuck in oblivion, slowly freefalling and realizing the only thing you can feel is the sensation of floating on air.

I can hear her gasping beneath me, her eyes wide and her lips spread in a smile. I roll off her and collapse on the other side of the bed, feeling her rest her head on my chest. Instinctively my fingers begin rubbing soothing circles on her back, my lips pressed into her hair and breathing in the scent I can only describe as "Fiona".

"Michael," she whispers quietly, catching my attention. Her fingers are tracing patterns on my skin; I can tell she's thinking.

"Yeah Fi?"

"Don't know.." she mumbles sleepily, "Just wanted to hear your voice…" she pauses for a minute and sighs dramatically. "Are you gonna stay?"

If I had a penny for every time she had asked me that I'd be a millionaire, but this time there's something about the way she asks me that has me holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut. I know she doesn't mean it, but the question always sends the wave of guilt through me, the one that reminds me why she's so afraid I'll get up and leave her again. But this time I know better, and I've lived without her. I know that if I ever had the chance to take it back I would in a heartbeat; she wasn't the only one who suffered on their own.

Pressing a kiss to her hair I wrap my arm around her a little tighter, savoring the warmth of her body as I whisper in her ear.

"Always."


End file.
